How To Steal A Billion
by poppiee
Summary: Bella needs to steal a billion dollar painting. She cant do it alone, so with the help of a sales assistant she meets at a store, they plot to steal it together.


Sigh. Another day, another opening to attend. This time, it was the opening of the new art wing of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. As much as I didn't want to attend, I had to go so that I could cover the opening for the New York Journal. I also had to attend to try to find a way to steal one of the main pieces as compensation for a feud I got into with a fellow art journalist at our rival magazine. I know that might sound kind of crazy, but my intensions were good. He stole an article that I had been working on for four year now and it was that piece that would surely get me promoted. And now it's time for revenge. So here's what happened. I had written a major article about Vincent Willem Van Gogh where I talked about his work, himself and a little lady I found in Paris, France. She had many stories to tell me of her great-great aunt and her relations with the painter. That woman happened to know quite a lot about the artist and many of his paintings. I wouldn't have looked into this if it wasn't worth it, but I knew it would be my big break, only to realise that James Sandler was taking the same steps as me. He talked to everyone I talked to, made meetings with everyone I had met and continued to take my story away from me. He returned from Paris to Manhattan with all my ideas and claimed that was behind this considerable piece. Jacque stole my ideas, my article (which was going to be a double page spread) and my chance to finally get what I deserved. And that's why the painting must never be seen by him or anyone with an eye for art work. Which brings me back to why I must steal it.

"Do you think I should get the red or black?" I waited for a reply.

"Yeah, buy that one." My friend Alice Draper said half-heartedly. Alice is also a journalist for the New York Journal, though she takes her job a lot less seriously than me. That's probably because she writes the finance column. And for that reason, I thought that she would be helpful in assisting me to pick out a dress for the opening. Despite the fact that she was more interested in whatever she was staring intently on her phone.

"Alicel! Which dress?" I said, fairly frustrated.

"Pink! The pink one." She said content with herself.

"Alice?" I asked politely cynical.

"Yes." She answered slowly.

"WHERE IN MANHATTAN CAN YOU SEE PINK?" My annoyed question seem to have irritated bystanders.

"I DON'T KNOW!" But the loud response seemed to disturb them even more. Alice finally managed to peel her eyes away from her phone for a split second to answer.

"The red dress." She added a smile to her reply.

"Thank you for taking the time to look at what I was showing you, Alice. I feel honoured and privileged to stand in your presence, oh Mighty one." I guessed that she heard the sarcasm in my voice and replied with a very fake smile. I then turned around only to get a response from a sales assistant.

"I think you should buy the black one. It would look better on you" He commented with a smirk. I put on a smile realising that he was a man that probably lacked fashion sense but had helped me more in the last five seconds than Alice who hasn't helped one bit the whole day.

"Well, thank you. At least I can get some help around here." I said while pointing at Alice.

"Hi. I'm Edward." He continued while putting out his hand. I shook it politely.

"I'm Bella and this is the not so helpful Alice." I smiled after my sentence realising that Edward laughed and also realising that Alice had something to say about something I said.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm trying to prove that Jasper is working for more than one newspaper. I payed Emmet to follow him around town." She answered a little satisfied.

"Jasper? Emmet?" Edward asked confused.

"We work at a newspaper and apparently we're a secret spy agency too. Well, actually Alice does the finance column and I write articles about art openings stuff like that. And that's kind of why we're here. I need a dress for the opening of a new wing in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. That and I am trying to find a plus one." I tried to put emphases on the 'plus one' subject.

"Well as for the dress you found it and if I'm not being too forward I can be your plus one. That is if you don't mind or weren't planning on taking anyone else." Edward gave his input and waited for an answer.

"Actually that's great! As for planning, if I didn't find anyone I'd be going with Alice and, no offence to her, but she kind of boring and absorbed in making people look bad." I leaned in closer and began to whisper. "You know I'm only her friend so she won't get me fire...OUCH! ALICE" I stopped mid sentence because Alice decided I needed a slap on the head.

"I was kidding." I responded honestly.

"Yeah, you better be." Alice replied jokingly.

"So, when's the party?" Edward asked.

"Umm, it's on Wednesday." I said to him.

"I only have two days to find something to wear!" He said mockingly.

"Don't worry you'll manage. Just wear a suit, black if possible. It'll go well with my dress." I mentioned politely.

"Sure thing. Black it is. Hey I was thinking we should grab a coffee tomorrow so we can go over the specific details of the party." He said in a hopeful voice.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you in Central Park?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you later." Edward said then smiled and with that he went back to doing his job.

"So let me guess, you actually think that this guy is smart enough to help you pull it off?" Alice asked, not so surprised.

"Yes. Well, his more helpful than you. At least I know he can be some sort of help. Right?" I thought about whether I truly wanted to her Alice's answer and before she could say anything I continued speaking. "You know what Alice? He will be perfect. He seems like a smart man. By the way I don't need your input." Alice scoffed at my remark. And with that we left the store.


End file.
